American Horror Story: Westfield High
by cheer4queer
Summary: When a small family moves from Cheyenne Wyoming to L.A., they're world is changed. When James Lanster arrives to his new school. The walls hide trajedies, secrets, and problems within. James must end the spirits or his school could kill the students. Starring Michael J Willett as James.
1. 1999 Ep1: Pilot, Leaving Wyoming

Click the link when American Horror Story appears.

**Chapter 1 Ep1: Pilot, Leaving Wyoming**

**1999**

**...**

"Oh my Gosh, ." says Madeline, his sweet and hot horny cheerleading girlfriend.

He kisses her his sweet Coca Cola breath on her minty lipgloss. He's brown haired, tall, built, and Quarterback for the Football Team. She is a dumb blonde.

They french kiss. "Eww dude, get a room." says Drake his African American best bud. "What you think it's gross? She's my girlfriend. Are you gay?" says Domik laughing.

Drake replies, "You're an asshole." Madeline laughs.

"Oh, Domik I know Homecoming is soon and you have practice for that sweaty macho nacho smell thing." she says. "Football?" Domik asks. Then he sees an asian cheerleader. "See ya, man." says Drake. He's gone.

"My vagina hasn't felt this horny in years. Want to have fun before Practice?" She says. "I'm a half Virgin, I can't." says Domik. She unbuttons his pants. He smiles.

She pulls down his underwear.

...

"Oh...oh." moans Domik. There's a footstep. They quickly fix themselves up.

"I thought we'd be okay." says Madeline.

"We're in The Stadium's parking lot, who would be here?" Domik asks. The footsteps continue. They hide behind parked cars. A woman, phew, she starts her car. She's whiter than snow. Suddenly a man in a ski masks strangles her and she's dying. Madeline gasps. Domik is stunned. "Let's go!" Domik says. "Wait, we have to call the cops. Why would he do that, money?" Madeline says. She calls the police, silently.

"9-1-1 what's your emergency?" asks the woman. "Yes, my name is Madeline. I've just witnessed a murder take place outside Westfield High's Parking Lot near the Football Stadium."

Madeline says.

"How did he look like?" asks the woman.

"Who is with you?" she asks. Domik nods no. "I'm by myself." Madeline says.

"How did he look like?" asks the woman.

"He was wearing a ski mask." Madeline says.

"We're on our way."

Domik shivers. "How are we gonna leave?" he asks. The trees rustles. The man looks outside the window, the woman dead. Then Madeline cries.

"It's Ms. Macy, the World History teacher." she whimpers. "Shit." says Domik. "We have to go Madeline, they are going to ask who called, we could be suspects if that man runs away."

They head towards the back entrance. The man spots them. He jumps off the car running at them. "Go!" Domik yells. Madeline runs. They hide behind a SUV. The man grabs a gun from his pocket. Madeleine starts crying. Domik braces her shoulders. She's shaking. The SUV starts beeping. "Shit!" Domik says.

The man starts shooting. The glass breaks. "C'mon." he says. They run. "Domik!" Madeline yells, they are almost there. "Domik." She says. She looks back. He looks at his chest, blood is drawing. He opens his mouth and looks at Madeleine. She cries.

She holds him. "Domik, don't leave." She's kneeling. "Go." He says. "I love you." Madeline says. She grabs the rosary on his neck snd puts it in her pocket. "Domik." She whispers. The footsteps grow closer. "Please." Madeline looks at her dead boyfriend. "Ok, I'll go." she cries. A bullet goes through her head.

**...**

**American Horror Story: **

**Westfield High**

**...**

** watch?v=2c3VVJb562Y**


	2. 2011 Ep1: Pilot, LA

**2011.**

**...**

I was leaving Cheyenne, Wyoming a place were it was quiet and okay. Quiet, but well boring. Now, we are moving to California. L.A. It's hard to imagine you're leaving from a seldom state to a loud one. My mom calls my name.

"James. How many fucking times do I have to tell you to hurry up?" she says bitterly smiling. I pack my last clothes into my suitcase. It's an 8 hour drive. I log off of Facebook on my iPhone. My Dad looks at me, "Son quit talking to your wife, we have to move." I wrap my headphones and stuff them into my jeans. Little did he know the truth.

I am James Lanster. I am 16. Have issues. I also have this theory of why people condone. In my situation.

**...**

We left at 8:00 a.m., it is now 8:50 p.m. I get off the car. It feels so good. We stop at this house. It's nice, medium, but I don't know to call it home yet.

What school I'm going to, my parents haven't decided quite yet. August 22nd will be the 1st day of school here, so we have a week or so to file in the paperwork to the school's administration. The phone rings. My mom's. We're eating chicken and pasta from Smiths. "Hello." says my mom. The conversation goes like this.

"Hello."

"Oh yes, Mary how are you."

"I'm great. The Man from Later Day Curch asked about you. How's your husband?"

"Great. Huh. Okay. You know my husband Henry is talking to his brother, trying to find some good schools here for James."

"Margaret we have to talk when you get the time. He'll find a pretty girl in L.A. Tell James I said hi." Yup, here we go again.

"Hi um ya Mary." I say sarcastically. "James." my mom says. She hangs up. I eat my food slowly now. "It was on speaker, not my fault." I say. She looks at me. "She just wanted to say hi. Why do you this?" she asks.

"She wanted to know how you are, not me. I don't even know her really. " I say. "You're a weak child." my mom says. I pick up my food. "I didn't ask to come here." I say. "Too bad." says my Dad. "I hate you both." I say and eat in my room.


	3. 2008 Ep 1: Pilot, Catholic School

**2008**

**...**

The banners of the school are hanged. The Catholic Dioseas' administrator Reverend Paul steps outside to the patio were the apple trees are. Mrs. Montgomery looks at Paul, she is the new principal. "I know you have rights, the school was originally Catholic in 1921. However, after 1964, it became public. Until 1980, when it became private, then public in 1987. Now..." she says. Reverend Paul looks at her and says, "It's a good idea Mrs. Montgomery. We need God now."

"You can call me Diana." she says. He smiles and puts his coat on to leave. "So many children have died here. These teens have died, I don't think it's a christly appropriate to have these kids in a school that might be..you know." she says. "Haunted? It's in God's hands."

He leaves in his jeep.


End file.
